


The Sky is Nothing but Freedom

by ZeldaSpirit93



Series: Five Pedestals and One Stage [3]
Category: The Legend of Zelda: Breath of the Wild
Genre: All the champions together, Author thinks they're being smart, No Romance, Siblings always argue, They are currently speaking to each other, Urbosa and Revali have a bit of love/hate relationship but they don't like each other that way, pre-calamity ganon
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-23
Updated: 2017-04-23
Packaged: 2018-10-22 22:16:34
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,917
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10706250
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ZeldaSpirit93/pseuds/ZeldaSpirit93
Summary: He was clever, he was fast, best flyer in his village, incredible, prideful, a wonderful Archer and most of all he understood the sky better than anyone in Hyrule.But...No one will ever take him seriously...





	The Sky is Nothing but Freedom

**Author's Note:**

> Alright so my first Revali centric fic. 
> 
> Now I'm going to be honest I was never a huge fan of his character. (At first) Beleive me, he pissed me off more than any other character in the Zelda series (not including bosses, or enemies). But I don't hate Revali at all, in fact he's a pretty interesting character. 
> 
> Pretty much another Falco in the Nintendo Franchise XD XD XP
> 
> Anyways I cannot say much, here's the story :)

* * *

“For the Last Time Revali! Get in here and finish your breakfast!” A tall, silver schemed Rito shouted grasping onto one of the grayish blue braids.

  
“OW! OW! OW! ALRIGHT! SIL!” The bird-man screamed, the taller of the two released his braid smirked and moved so that the other would sit down.

  
“Just pluck me already.” Revali groused staring at the female Rito. Her full name was actually Silhouette, but like her younger brother most people she knew personally named her Sil for short.

  
“Believe me, I've considered it.” Sil said making sure to move the tabantha bread next to his half-eaten Salmon Meunière.

  
The Rito champion gave a long sigh before eating the rest of his meal. Heavens know that his older sister would take his precious bow away if he escaped again.

  
Wouldn’t be the first time.

  
He scarf down the rest of his food, making sure to chug the last of his water before taking his leave.

  
“Make sure you return by sunset, the elder wants to speak to you!” The female Rito shouted before the other left hearing range.

  
"No Promises!" He replied before leaving her range of sight. Sil sighed and stared at the mess on her brother’s side of the nest.

  
_*If only he was as dedicated to cleaning his room just as much as controlling the Divine Beast and arrow practice…*_ She thought bitterly to herself.

…

  
Revali absolutely loved being a Rito, the wind against his feathers, the freedom in the sky, the speed, the adrenaline. It kept him going, and thriving to be the best.

  
He had to, for the sake of his people, there was no way he would give anything less than 200 percent.

  
Revali gave a perfect aerial loop in the air before finally landing squarely on the balcony where he saw all of the champions save for the youngest standing in.

  
“You are horrible for making us wait.” Urbosa said with a tight cross of her arms.

  
He could have explained the situation to them, about his psychotic sister trying to pull his feathers off to make him eat. He really could have. But he wasn’t in the mood at all.

  
“Well, I’m sorry my little display wasn’t good enough for lot.” He added with mild frustration.

  
The tall woman rolled her eyes, “so are you ready? Did you finally managed to control that beast of yours or what?”

  
The Rito glared at the woman. “I’ve been ready ever since I was born, after all the best can only wield a Divine Beast or am I wrong?”

  
“Can we just get inside?” Daruk said lightly. Normally he was a patient rock, but he wasn’t a huge fan of heights that didn’t involve masses amounts of rocks around.

  
Revali sighed heavily. His forest colored eyes stared straight up Vah Medoh, still high and soaring in the sky.

  
Using the right amount of his gale ability he shot up into the sky, the cold air was nothing to him as he made to the top of the flying beast. At the flat of Medoh’s mechanical wings were spread with lush green grass, the main terminal connected deeply in the center of her back.

  
Revali landed perfectly on the Divine Beast, and with a single touch on the terminal he emitted his own energy to the machine.

  
As the result the Divine Beast cawed out powerfully and he could feel Medoh, her energy shooting inside him like electricity. This in turn formed a beaky smile on his face, the idea that such a wonderful being such as Medoh was connected to him, and only him could never take away that smirk.

  
He could still recall the day when he was chosen to pilot Medoh; hand picked by the elder herself and declared as the best of his own people. The Rito were proud sky warriors and as such, to be able to fight against an ancient evil was nothing but satisfying for the Champion.

  
Except for one small, _tiny_ detail.

  
Despite having control over one of the four Divine Beasts, (and one that doesn’t use the ground for transport he might add). Despite that he was the best archer of his village, possibly all of Hyrule he was nothing more than a mere assistant.

  
An assistant to a little Hylian boy who hasn’t even reached maturity yet. Heck he even doesn’t even so much stand up for himself when others speak to him. And yet he is considered as this grand _Hero_. A scoff escaped his beak, the kid may be good with the sword, but he was still young, he hasn’t even reached 17 years old, and yet… He was already more important than him. Important… all because of that little legend sword on his back.

  
How does that make him a hero anyways!?

  
His beak tightened at the mere thought, in fact he was starting to dislike his job because of that. However, as much as he wanted to dwell more on the thought he mentally commanded Medoh to lower down closer to the village. Revali made sure to only apply just enough pressure on the main terminal to lower the mechanical bird down to the landing platform.

  
The elder has long warned her people to stray away from Medoh today, as she will be carrying the almost all the Champions to Zora’s Domain.

  
When Medoh finally lowered herself just enough for the Champions to get on, the first one to aboard her was Daruk.

  
“See buddy, it wasn’t too hard now was it.” Daruk laughed patting against the Rito’s back. Had Revali not still held onto the main terminal he would have fallen face first on the surface.

  
Revali turned over to the remaining champions, specifically towards Mipha. “So what is the issue?”

  
The red scaled Zora looked up. “Recently there had been sightings of a couple of Lynels scattered around the mountains.”

  
Urbosa quickly turned to the shortest Champion. “How long?”

  
“A couple of days, they haven’t been as active, but lately they started to shoot elemental arrows at travelers and some Zoras.”

  
“So you want us to help you out?” Revali stated feeling his trusty bow on his back.

  
“Just to help push them away, they--” She paused for a moment, she looked almost sick for a second.

“You can’t just push them away hon.” Urbosa stated softly. “They will keep coming back, Lynels are no laughing manner. We’ve had a territorial Lynel near Gerudo Desert once before. It had killed one of my women; so that left us with one choice, kill it.”

  
The Zora Princess lowered her head. It was fairly obvious that Mipha was not a huge fan of killing, quite frankly no one truly was. But if a situation like this isn’t taken care of _permanently_ well, it could end much worst than originally before.

  
“We can help you out Princess, all you need to do is say the word.” Daruk stated warmly.

  
“Count me in, if they are using bows and arrows then I can take it personally.” Revali stated with a confident smirk.

  
Mipha smiled the slightest at their words.

  
“I’m only as to curious as to why you haven’t mentioned this earlier?" Urbosa questioned her emerald eyes on the Zora. "And why have us meet in Rito Village instead of your domain?"

  
She didn’t answer.

  
Revali sighed and returned to steering his Divine Beast. The moment he focused Medoh’s wings to angle themselves it was then he realized something.

  
“You wanted to house your people inside Medoh while the Lynels were being taken care of, didn’t you?” Revali quirked facing the princess.

  
Again she didn’t answer, at least not at first. “I wanted to ask for your assistance. It’s because lately… Ruta has been acting strange.”

  
That caught the attention of the champions.

  
“Strange? As in how?” Daruk moved in.

  
Mipha lifted her head, her gold eyes in mystery. “Lately she has been… feeling strange. When I speak to her, it’s almost as if… she’s scared, like something is approaching.”

  
The three champions faced each other. It was no doubt that Mipha out of the four had the closest connection to her chosen Divine Beast, but they weren’t entirely certain how close.

Urbosa stepped forward. “Are you sure about that Princess, surely this can be-”

The red scaled Zora shook her head. “-No, I’m certain Ruta felt something.” She faced Daruk in such a fast motion that no one knew how the normally most reserved and quiet Zora gotten so worked up.

  
Revali watched in surprise when her eyes widened just slightly. “Daruk, you said at one point that a piece of Death Mountain almost fell on you and Link. Didn't you say that you heard a voice speak to you?”

  
The rock being stood stiff, now that he thought about it… “Actually yes, I do recall hearing something. I wasn’t entirely sure, but I could have sworn it felt almost familiar to me, like a distant friend I haven’t seen in a while.”

  
For a second neither of the champions moved. Revali stopped. Actually there were times when he connected himself to Vah Medoh he does recall feeling something warm spread inside of him.

Not necessarily like electricity but like… a weird, warm hug of some sort…

  
At times, when he was around Medoh as well he did feel a sense of familiarity along with that warmth. He couldn’t exactly pinpoint what it was; but those little jolts of feeling were so minor that he never really paid much attention to it really.

  
“I think I know where you’re coming from. You said that Vah Ruta speaks to you?” Revali questioned.

  
The aquatic being nodded slightly. “It’s faint but I can feel her thoughts, and I could feel her fear… I believe something it approaching.”

  
Urbosa uncrossed her arms loosely. “So that’s why you didn’t ask for Link or Zelda to come.”

  
Mipha faced the muscled woman. “I didn’t want to worry Princess Zelda or Link… it’s, it’s bad enough that Zelda feels like a failure because she cannot harness the sealing power.”

  
The Champions nodded. This situation itself should be at the last of Zelda’s mind as she is already suffering from the fact that she feels useless compared to the rest.

  
Urbosa smiled slightly at the Zora. “You’re too considerate then give yourself credit for hon.”

  
A faint blue blush spread over the Zora’s pale cheeks.

  
Revali shook his head in amusement. “Well if these wannabe archers are causing problems to my fellow kin, then by all means let’s go.” Revali stated commanding his Divine Beast to pick up speed.

  
The boost of power almost knocked down the rest of the Champions off their feet, but thankfully neither one did fall.

  
“You seriously are a spineless prick aren’t you.” Urbosa stated irritably upon regaining her composure.

  
Revali smirked at her reaction, this is why he loved the air. No one else understood it more than he did.

  
But before Medoh could gain anymore speed a ray of lightning shot down to the side, Revali squealed in fear which caused him to lose his balance and fall onto Medoh’s surface on his rump.

  
Behind him he could hear distant laughter. He turned over and glared at Gerudo Chief who continued to laugh evilly, the other champions even tried to hide their own chuckles. A scowl appeared over his feathered face, he forgot about Urbosa's lightning ability.

  
Revali was really starting to hate his job…

**Author's Note:**

> No you don't Revali, you're just angry XD
> 
> Ah yes, another based-off-a-real-event in my fic. 
> 
> Of course I don't have Urbosa's Fury, but I did have a phone XD
> 
> I actually got a thunder sound downloaded on my phone, used it to scare the sh** out of my friend when she wouldn't wake up from her nap. Needless to say the look on her face was priceless. I had to add that in my story :) 
> 
> I still love these Champions and I sincerely enjoy writing more about them :)


End file.
